Baby Girl
by PixieDust05
Summary: Delilah was the twin of Tyler Simms, a Son of Ipswich. Her mother couldn't handle the power in the family and moved to London with Delilah. They moved back just in time for the twins senior year and Delilah begins to find love in one of her best friends.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Covenant fic. I've been reading other people's fics so I decided to write one myself. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant; only the characters that are new are mine.

**Prologue Part 1:**

She was upstairs packing sadly. This had happened 6 years ago. Her mother couldn't deal with the magic anymore and had to retreat to her family's home in London. While her mother loved her father passionately, the magic in his blood sometimes overwhelmed her. She would reach a breaking point when she just had to leave him and recollect herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", she called out. Her twin brother walked in. They were as identical as fraternal twins could be, except that her features were more feminine and softer than his.

"Do you need any help?" Tyler asked sadly. He didn't want his sister to go, but his mother was insisting. She said it would be good for Delilah to be abroad for the summer.

"Sure," Delilah said, she wanted to spend as much time with her twin as she could. Tyler and Delilah had packed up most of her stuff by the end of the day. They had just left out the things she would need for the next 3 days she would be staying in Ipswich. Tyler and Delilah were both 15 and had just finished their freshmen years at Spencer Academy. Their mother had cracked a few weeks earlier and announced to the family at dinner that she was going to London for the summer and wanted Delilah to go with her. Delilah didn't want to go. She loved her mom, but she had gotten even closer to Tyler over the school year and wanted to stay in Ipswich with him. She also had planned a fabulous summer with her best friend Audrey.

Delilah just couldn't understand why her mom was so stressed by the power. Tyler had inherited his powers on their thirteenth birthday, and Delilah loved it. She didn't know why her mom would have stayed so long wit her dad, or even married him in the first place, if the power caused her this pain. But her mom had explained to her, that even though she feared the power her husband, and now son, had, she loved the man. She could never leave him.

And this was her life. A dysfunctional family, that she loved and that loved her, a family secret that went back centuries, and depressing, lonely summer to look forward to. Three days passed, and Delilah was on her way to London.

* * *

**Prologue Part 2:**

It had been a year since Delilah Simms had left her home in Ipswich and traveled to London with her mother. They were only supposed to stay in London for the summer, but Delilah's mother, Charlotte, was not ready to return, so she enrolled Delilah in Kingston's School for Girls in London for the year. Delilah was furious with her mother, and decided to live in the dorms rather than at home with her. But her anger passed as she made friends and she came to enjoy school very much. She loved to learn, and was somewhat of a nerd.

The school year had ended, and even though Charlotte still wasn't ready to return home, Delilah was excited because Tyler was coming to visit. She had only seen her brother once during her time in London, and that was at Christmas when her father and Tyler came to visit. Tyler was also bringing with him his best friend Reid Garwin, which was also excited for Delilah because she hadn't seen any of her friends from home, and she had known Reid since practically birth. Reid had been staying with Tyler because his parents decided to take a second honeymoon to Egypt, and even thought Reid was 16, they didn't trust to stay alone for 3 weeks.

Tyler and Reid arrived at their London home on a rainy Sunday afternoon, and would be staying for two weeks. Delilah greeted with cries of joy, hugs, and enough happy tears for all of them.

"I'm so happy you are here!" She cried hugging them both a second time.

"Jeez," Reid exclaimed, "It's like you haven't seen a single person the whole time you've been here."  
Delilah grinned at him, "Yeah well how would you feel if you were shipped to a foreign country and hadn't seen anyone from home in a year!"

At this point, Charlotte came into the foyer and greeted them with hugs and offers of food and drink, which the teenage boys happily accepted. While they ate, Delilah chattered away about school and how much she missed home, and couldn't wait to go back. Tyler rolled his eyes, but Reid was amazed at how fast she was able speak and how little breath she seemed to need to get it all out. He barely took in half of what she said. But a lot of that had to do with his lack of attention; he was much more focused on how much she had changed. She was only 16, but she looked older. Her hair had darkened and grown longer since the last time he saw her. And that was not all that had grown. He couldn't help himself from staring at her chest when she, or Tyler, weren't looking, but he didn't want to think of her in that way. He had to keep reminding himself who she was and after a few days of being around Delilah, he got used to her, and didn't pay as much attention to her changes, and he began to remember how good of friends they had once been.

Charlotte was thrilled to have Tyler in London, but was less thrilled with Reid. While she like Reid and thought he was a good friend for Tyler, she did not like how he interacted with Delilah. It was currently, harmless, and probably subconscious, flirting, but Charlotte didn't want Delilah to fall for any of the Sons of Ipswich. While she loved her husband, she didn't want Delilah to go through what she was going through. She decided that she would keep Delilah in London until she graduated, then she would move home to go to college, where she would meet a man who had no powers or family secrets and would give her a quiet, happy life.

Her plan didn't work though. Charlotte missed her husband, William, too much and she and Delilah moved back to Ipswich after her junior year. Delilah was 17 and would be going to Spencer Academy for her senior year of high school. She was thrilled and couldn't wait to move home and be with her friends again. Charlotte, however hadn't forgotten about the way Reid had looked at her daughter, and would do whatever she could to protect Delilah from the life she had chosen.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who commented. It's really encouraging, so thank you!

**Chapter 1:**

Delilah was in her room, sitting in an open bay window reading _Wuthering Heights_. There was a knock on the door and Tyler walked in. He just stood there looking around. It had been three weeks since Delilah had moved back home, but Tyler still wasn't used to her room being occupied.

"Can I help you?" Delilah asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry," he said, "I was just wondering what you are doing tonight?"

Delilah frowned in thought, "Well, Audrey and I were going to hang out again, but we don't what we're going to do."

"Well the guys and I are going out tonight, there is a party at Luke Mitchell's house and if you want to go you can ride with me," Tyler explained. Delilah was seventeen, but didn't have her license yet. She had gotten her permit when she turned fifteen, but since she had been in England for so long, she had never gotten the license. So because of this, she rode everywhere with Tyler or Audrey.

"Well let me call Audrey and see if she wants to go, and if she does, I'll go too".

"Alright, just let me know. Oh and since Mom and Dad went out, do you wanna order some pizza for dinner?" Tyler asked as he was leaving the room.

"Yeah, just cheese though," Delilah called.

"K," was Tyler's only reply from down the hall.

An hour later Delilah and Tyler were in front of the TV, eating pizza and watching a low budget Lifetime movie. Delilah had gotten to the remote first, and even though there were probably better things on, she liked to watch the annoyance in Tyler's eyes.

"Can we please change this?" Tyler begged.

"No, I wanna see what happens," Delilah replied. They then heard _Don't Stop Believin_' playing from the hall. It was Delilah's cell phone. She jumped up, taking the remote with her, and ran to her purse, sliding on the hard wood floor. She quickly glanced at the caller ID, and seeing that it was Audrey, she flipped it open. "Hey!"

Tyler heard the conversation from the living room and came to the conclusion that it was Audrey calling to confirm the plans to go to the party. He turned his attention back to the TV. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was rather enjoying the predictable movie about a woman whose husband was cheating on her.

Delilah walked back, and confirmed Tyler's thoughts about the party. They continued to eat and scream at the characters in the movie until 7:30 rolled around. Delilah got up and proclaimed that she was going to get ready for that night.

"Aren't you gonna get ready too?" She asked him as she moved to the hall and the stairs.

"Well, one, I don't take as long as you do, and two, I want to see what happens in the movie," Tyler told her. Delilah rolled her eyes and went up to her room. She got into the shower and let the hot water just pour over her. When she finally exited the bathroom, it was 8:00; Audrey and Reid, who was also riding with them, would be arriving at their house at 9:00. It took her another 45 minutes to get completely ready. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a pair off cuffed jean capris and a pale green v-neck tee. She slipped on her favorite pairs of flip-flops and ran downstairs to wait for Audrey.

Tyler was already down there waiting for her and so was Reid. "Hey," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"What up baby girl?" Reid asked her. They couldn't see it because Delilah had opened the refrigerator, but she smiled at the name. Reid had always called Tyler 'baby boy' because he was the youngest of the sons of Ipswich, and then they all began to call Delilah 'baby girl' when she started hanging out with them because she was younger than Tyler by three minutes. She had missed the nickname while she had been in London.

Delilah sat down next to him at the island in the kitchen and opened up the bottle of water she had just removed from the fridge. "Not too much, just chillin'" she smirked and Reid laughed at her.

"Well where is Audrey?" Tyler asked. Delilah shrugged, and then the doorbell rang.

"There's your answer," she said hopping off the stool she had been on and walking out to the foyer to open the door. Reid and Tyler could hear the two girls greeting each other then they came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Audrey said. She was a small girl. She only stood about 5"4' and was extremely slim. She often complained that she was too skinny and wished she looked more athletic like Delilah. She had light brown hair that she kept short because she said it was easier to manage. She now had it just above her shoulders, and cut into choppy layers. She had been a little depressed lately because her long time boyfriend, Jack Harley, had gone off to visit Yale for two weeks. He was going to be a freshman there in the fall.

"Hey Audrey," the boys greeted her.

"We ready to go then?" Delilah asked. They all nodded, "Then lets move along." Delilah led the way to the garage, and waited for Tyler to unlock the Hummer before she and Audrey climbed up into the back seat. Tyler started up the truck and they were on their way. The girls happily chatted away in the back all the way there with the occasional in put from Tyler and Reid. They finally reached Luke's house where they all piled out of the truck. They recognized Caleb's mustang, so they knew he was already there.

When they got up to the house, it was packed full with the local kids from Ipswich. It was only July, so the students who boarded at Spencer during the school year, were back home. There were also some kids there from Ipswich High School, the local public school. Delilah followed her brother through the house until they made it outback, where they saw Caleb and Pogue. Delilah was a little uncomfortable, she hadn't been home very long, and didn't remember a lot of her former classmates. Audrey knew her best friend like the back of her hand, even if she had been in London for two years, and she knew that Delilah was nervous, so she stayed by her side the whole night.

"Hey guys, Delilah, Audrey," Caleb said acknowledging their presence.

"Hey," Pogue said. He wasn't one for small talk, "You guys want a drink or something?"

"Sure," Delilah said. Pogue and Tyler walked off together to get them all some drinks.

As the night wore on, Delilah got more comfortable as she remembered who the kids at the party were. She was in the basement now, watching Reid play pool and talking to some of the girls she had been friends with while at Spencer. She was talking to Audrey, of course, Michelle Kerns, and Shelby Hamilton. They were laughing about something stupid that they had done during their freshmen year, when another girl approached their group. Delilah narrowed her eyes, she needed no introduction, she knew who this girl was.

"Kyra," Delilah spat.

"Well, well, if it isn't Delilah Simms. We all thought that you had moved to London for good," Kyra said sneering at her. There had been bad blood between the girls for as long as anyone could remember. No one was sure the exact cause for their contempt of one another, but it was certain that allowing these girls to be together for too long would cause trouble.

"Nope, I'm home. Didn't you miss me? Well you probably had many things to occupy you, so you probably didn't have much time to think about me," Delilah said, hinting to Kyra's reputation of being easy.

Kyra narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what you're trying to hint at Simms, but I'm a one man woman," she nodded in the direction of Aaron Abbot who was playing pool against Reid. "Unlike you, I mean, the Sons of Ipswich are always at your house. I know your brother is one of them, but he doesn't have enough to offer to keep them there so much. You on the other hand. . ."

She was cut off. Delilah jumped off the couch she had been sitting on. "If you wanna say something Kyra, come out and say it." She was pissed. She may not be perfect, but she sure as hell wasn't a whore and she would be damned before she let anyone insinuate otherwise.

"Well I'm just saying, you seem awfully close to those boys. Wouldn't want you to get a reputation, would we now? Whore," Kyra whispered this last part. People were watching now. Reid and Aaron had stopped playing pool and Tyler had moved closer to his sister.

Delilah stood still for a moment, the anger growing inside her was evident to everyone near. Her eyes glowed with fury, and before anyone could stop her, she reached out and slapped Kyra across the face. Kyra stumbled backwards as Aaron rushed over to her. Delilah took a step towards her again, but Tyler grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

"Let go Tyler! I'm gonna kick her ass!" she shouted.

Kyra had recovered by then, "I'd like to see you try!"

Delilah struggled to get out of Tyler's grasp, but he was too strong. Audrey and Reid followed them out of the room and up the stairs. Tyler finally let go of Delilah who was storming out of the house. Caleb and Pogue saw them leaving and followed them.

"Hey what happened?" Pogue called. Tyler explained while Reid and Audrey chased after Delilah who was walking to the Hummer.

"Baby girl!" Reid called after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Stupid bitch!" She screamed, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. Audrey had caught them by now and was trying to calm Delilah down.

"That's all she is baby girl," Reid said, "She's just a stupid bitch with a stupid bitch boyfriend. She only lashes out at you because she only wishes she could be you."

"He's right Delilah," Audrey said, "Kyra, or stupid bitch, we can start calling her that if you want, is an evil, life-sucking whore who needs to get a life. She just knows how to push your buttons. Don't let her get to you."

"If you want," Reid offered, "We can get back at her." Delilah knew Reid was thinking of using his powers somehow, but she didn't want him to in front of Audrey. She didn't know about the powers the boys had. But by some sheer luck, Audrey's phone began to ring. It was Jack, so Audrey had to answer.

This left Reid and Delilah alone. Reid nodded his head in the direction of Kyra's car. Delilah smiled and they walked over to it together. Reid's eyes turned black while Delilah watched for any on lookers. Reid let all the air out of her tires, emptied the gas tank, and burned out the headlights with his powers so there would be no trace of who had done it.

"Done," he smirked at Delilah and the two of them headed back to the Hummer. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue were there now.

"What were you guys doing over there by Kyra's car?" Caleb asked with suspicion.

"Nothing Caleb," Delilah sighed.

"Reid," Tyler began.

"Don't worry about it Baby boy," Reid said, "I think we've had enough fun for tonight though, let's head out."

While Caleb and Pogue took off in the mustang, Tyler, Delilah, Reid, and Audrey all climbed back into the Hummer. They went back to Tyler and Delilah's house, where Reid was going to stay the night, but Audrey went back to her house. Tyler and Reid stayed up and watched some movies, before falling asleep on the couch, but Delilah went up to bed. She couldn't fall asleep though and went downstairs at about 3:00 to watch TV. When she saw that the boys were asleep on the couches, she rolled her eyes and decided to go back upstairs to read instead. She first covered the boys up with blankets and smiled thinking that they didn't know how lucky they were to have her.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again everyone for commenting! It really is encouraging and keeps me writing because I don't want to let you down!

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Delilah got up at eleven. She rolled out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast that her stomach was screaming for. Her mom and dad were down there eating lunch and talking.

"It's about time you got up," her dad said to her. Delilah mumbled something indiscernible at him and opened the pantry getting out a box of Lucky Charms. She looked out the window as she poured it into a bowl and saw that Reid and Tyler were in the pool swimming laps. Delilah wasn't on the girls swim team. She wasn't on any team. She didn't participate in school sports, but she went to every school game, or meet, there was. She was athletic though. She liked to run and swim, just not for a team. She also rode horses, or rather, a horse, her horse Darcy who was an off the track thoroughbred gelding. He was a little crazy, but she loved him. She had decided to name him after Mr. Darcy in _Pride and Prejudice_, her favorite book.

She took her breakfast outside and watched the boys swim their laps while she ate. After a while, the boys got out of the pool. Delilah was distracted from her breakfast because she was watching Reid dry off. Her heart rate picked up as she watched him rub off his abs and chest with a towel. The spoon she had been holding fell from her hands, bringing her back to the present. A blush jumped to her cheeks as she realized what she had been doing. She ran back into the house without saying anything to either of the boys. She ran up to her room, snapped the door shut with her back against it and slid down to the floor. She rested her head in her hands and began to rub her eyes trying to erase the picture in her mind.

"No, no, no," She chanted to herself. "He's Reid, he's Reid! He's too pale, and too cocky. He's a total jackass." She decided to use logic rather than criticize Reid. "I don't like Reid." She said firmly, "He is just a friend who just happens to be fiercely good looking. So are Pogue and Caleb. I would have looked at them the same way. It can't be helped, he's just a hot guy, but that does not mean I like him."

After sitting on the floor of her room for ten minutes, Delilah finally collected her thoughts. She took off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She then pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her tennis shoes from her closet and ran downstairs. Her mom was going into town and she was going to drop Delilah off at the stable where she boarded Darcy. Reid and Tyler were walking down the long hall to Tyler's room. They had changed out of their swimming shorts.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked her.

"To see Darcy," Delilah said without stopping to chat. She didn't feel like talking to Reid right now.

* * *

An hour later Delilah was on Darcy, trotting him around the outdoor arena. She was excited because her mom had told her in the car that her dad had gotten tickets to the Red Sox game next week for her and Tyler and their friends. Anytime her dad got tickets to somewhere, whether it would be a sporting event or an amusement park, he would get tickets for the Sons of Ipswich. He knew how important keeping the bond of the boys was; he had had it with their fathers when they were Tyler's age and he didn't know how he would have gotten through the changes without them. Now that Delilah was home, he also made sure to get a ticket for Audrey because he didn't want Delilah to feel alone by being the only girl.

Delilah had warmed Darcy up and decided to work on her jumping. She had been jumping for fifteen minutes and was halfway over a jump when she saw Tyler's truck was parked in the parking lot. She then spotted him and Reid walking towards the arena. Her eyes narrowed. She hadn't called for a ride home yet and she wasn't going to let them bully her into leaving early. She continued to ride around until the two boys were sitting on the fence.

"Hey baby girl," Reid said as she came towards them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them flatly.

"Well, Reid and I went to lunch and we decided to stop by on our way back and pick you up," Tyler explained.

"Well I'm not ready to go," Delilah said, getting ready for an argument. She didn't think Tyler would want to hang around and wait for her, but he didn't seem to mind.

Delilah was ready to quit riding, but she didn't want Tyler to think that she stopped because he was there, so she rode for another 20 minutes before hopping off and taking Darcy back into the stable. Reid and Tyler followed talking and laughing about God knows what and Delilah proceeded to un-tack and take care of her horse. She was finally done and they headed out to the parking lot.

"Shotgun," Delilah called jogging to the truck before Reid.

Reid walked to the back of the Hummer and flipped Delilah off. "Aww, Reid, that's so nice of you," Delilah cooed, "I love you too!" And she flipped him off back. Reid grinned at her.

"Tyler, could you drive me to the store later?" Delilah asked him when they were half way home.

"Yeah, why?" was his response.

"Well, some of the girls from school are coming over tonight for an 80's night and I wanna get food and stuff," she explained. Reid's attention picked up at this.

"Well, hey, what girls? And aren't we invited?" He asked.

"Eww Reid, I don't want you to have contact with my friends, they might catch something," Delilah smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha, fuck you," Reid said. Delilah laughed.

* * *

The evening finally rolled around and Delilah was in the kitchen putting out some chips and other snacks. She was so excited to be having a girl's night and spending time with the girls she had gone to school with years before. They were having an 80's night and they were doing it properly. They would be watching '80's movies, listening to '80's music, and dressing in the '80's style. Delilah was wearing an acid washed mini skirt, red pumps, lacy ankle socks, and an off the shoulder tee. She had also stolen Reid's look and was wearing fingerless gloves, only hers were made of lace. She had completed the look with a ponytail that was off to the side of her head and she teased and puffed up her long bangs, which were normally swept to the side elegantly. She was dancing around the kitchen to Lionel Richie while putting out more food when she heard someone sniggering from the doorway. Delilah spun around, leaving a scuffmark from her shoes. Tyler was watching her and laughing.

"You know, there is a reason why the eighties were considered one of the worst decades for fashion," he teased.

"Like you would know anything about fashion," Delilah said, "What are you doing tonight?"

Tyler shrugged, "I think I'm just gonna hang out here."  
"Well," Delilah said, "You have to stay upstairs. This is supposed to be a girls night, oh sorry about that."  
"What?" he questioned her.

"Well I just realized, I didn't invite you, even thought you're the biggest girl I know."

"Ha, ha, no," Tyler said grabbing the bag of chips Delilah had just opened.

"Hey! Those aren't for you!" She tried to grab them back.

"Well if you want me to stay upstairs," Tyler explained grabbing a couple of sodas from the fridge, "I'm going to need some nourishment."

"Fine," Delilah huffed opening a new bag of chips.

The doorbell finally rang. Delilah shooed Tyler upstairs and raced to let her friends in.

"Ahh!" She screamed eyeing Audrey. "You look great!" She was wearing a pair of leggings with an oversized shirt, a huge belt draped around her waist, jelly sandals, and huge, neon green earrings.

"Totally eighties," she said spinning around. There were headlights heading up the drive and Michelle and Shelby climbed out of a car. They too were dressed the part of your typical eighties girl. Delilah led the way into the house wear the girls sat around the kitchen for a while, eating and talking.

"I love this song!" Shelby said jumping off her stool and heading over to the stereo, turning it up. It was Billy Ocean's _Get Out of my Dreams, Get Into my Car_. The girls began to do stupid eighties dance moves. They were laughing, but half of the noise suddenly stopped. Delilah turned around to see Tyler walking into the kitchen. His presence made Shelby and Michelle quickly stop dancing and brought a blush to their cheeks.

"Sorry," Tyler said, a little red too, but Delilah suspected that it was due to suppressed laughter. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream. "Carry on," he grinned.

"Oh my God Delilah," Michelle said, "Your brother is gorgeous."

"Eww," was Delilah's only response.

"Oh come on!" Shelby added, "He might be your brother, but you have to admit he is good looking. Not to mention his friends."

Michelle and Shelby got a far off look in their eyes as they dreamed about the Sons. Delilah wrinkled her nose in disgust, "They are jackasses."

"You're only saying that because you are too close to them to see how beautiful they really are," Michelle said, "You don't know how lucky you are to be surrounded by them all the time. I would take full advantage of it if I were you. I bet you'll marry one of them."

"That's an awfully random thought," Audrey joined in, "But I bet you're right. Let's figure it out who it is."

"Oh God, come on you guys, this is supposed to be a girls night, forget the boys!" Delilah sighed.

"Not Pogue," Shelby said thoughtfully, "He's nice and all, but you're personalities wouldn't mesh well. Plus, he's already dating Kate, and they seem perfect for one another."

"What about Caleb?" Audrey added. The girls sighed at the thought of the handsome, kind Caleb.

"Not Caleb," Michelle said coming out of a semi-trance, "He's too sweet for Delilah."

"What?" Delilah said, "Too sweet? So I should be with some dirt bag who hits me?"

"No, it's just that Caleb would give you everything you want with no fight. You need someone to argue with in order to keep you centered," Audrey explained.

Delilah wrinkled her nose and picked up some cookies and a bottle of water, "Well, I'm going to go watch a movie now, so if you want to stay in here and figure out who my _husband_ is going to be, go ahead."

"That only leaves Reid," Michelle concluded, ignoring Delilah.

"Yes!" Shelby and Audrey said.

"I had never thought about it before, but you two would be great together!" Audrey exclaimed.

The girls looked at Delilah to see the look of horror that just came over her face, "Eww, I think I just threw up a little."

"Shut up," Shelby said, "He's beautiful!"

"He's an ass," Delilah said, "That's gross, it's just, eww. I'm leaving now, I'm going to go watch a movie and hopefully forget the disgusting things you guys are talking about."

The other girls laughed and followed her into the family room. They spent the rest of the evening taking pictures and watching _Back to the Future_, _Sixteen Candles_, and _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. The girls finally left the house at 2:00 am. Delilah cleaned up the house before dragging herself upstairs to her room. She passed the upstairs loft and saw that the TV was still on.

"Tyler," she whispered to herself. She thought about going up to wake him up and make him go to bed, but then she decided he could get up himself. She went to her room and flopped onto the bed falling asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated in like a month! My life has been so crazy lately, I just haven't found time to sit down and finish a chapter. I've been working on this one little by little and I just finished it, so once again, I'm so sorry. My life right now is super busy, so I hope you can just bear with me and keep reading. Oh and FYI, it doesn't really make a difference and you probably don't care, but I changed the name of Delilah's horse from the last chapter, so just letting you know! Oh, and one more thing, I just want to clarify when this story is taking place. It's the summer before their senior year of high school, which is what grade I think they are in in the movie, based on the fact that Chase was already 18. I am basing the story off of real time, so since the movie came out in 2006, the story takes place in the summer of 2006. Ok, back on track, here is your next chapter!

**Chapter 3:**

Two weeks later Delilah was in her room getting ready for the Red Sox game. She loved the Sox and was more excited than the boys to be going to Fenway Park. She was wearing a Red Sox t-shirt and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She tied up her Chucks, grabbed her cell phone off the dresser, and ran down the hall. She jumped the last few steps of the staircase and landed gracefully in the hallway. In the foyer, Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue were all waiting for her.

"About time," Tyler said, "Dad, Delilah's ready!"

William Simms came into the foyer followed by Charlotte Simms. "All ready then?"

"Yep," Delilah said pulling her purse over her arm. Audrey was supposed to have gone to the game with them, but it was on the same Saturday as a wedding in Jack's family, and she had to go with him, so Charlotte was going to the game in her place.

They all headed out to the cars. Since there were seven of them, they had to take two cars, so the five teens piled into the Hummer, while William and Charlotte drove in their car. Once they were all in, they took off down the highway.

"Ahh," Delilah sighed from the back seat, "I love the Red Sox!"

"Yes, we know," Caleb smiled at her.

Delilah winked at him, "Well I'm sorry if you bunch of girls aren't into it as much as I am, but I love it!"

"Who are they playing?" Reid asked, turning around in the front seat to look at Delilah.

"Oakland," she said simply as she rolled down her window, "Turn up the radio Reid, I want to enjoy this day! I mean it's a perfect day for a game! Can you feel this weather?" She stuck her arm out the window and let the warm air flow over it.

The five of them spent the next 40 minutes talking about everything from the game to movies to just random stories from their past. When they finally reached Boston, Delilah unbuckled her seat belt and leaned as far as she could out the window. "I love this city!" She yelled back to the boys in the car.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, "Get back in here! If Mom and Dad see you, they'll freak and blame me!"

"Oh get over it Tyler!" Delilah shouted back to him.

"Pull her in!" Tyler commanded any of his three friends. Pogue, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her around the waist and gently, but firmly, pulled her back into the truck. Delilah glared at him.

"Sorry, but he's right," Pogue confessed.

"Oh well, nothing can spoil my mood today!" Delilah said as she buckled up once more, but she still stuck her head out the window.

"There's Fenway Delilah," Caleb pointed out to her. Delilah craned her neck even farther to see the stadium.

"Woo!" She called at the passerby's who were all dressed in Red Sox gear, "Let's go Sox!"

"Woo! Ow! Yeah!" Were some of the responses she got from the crowd.

"Oh God," Tyler moaned. He had never been as crazy as Delilah and it embarrassed him that she was screaming out the window of his truck at strangers.

"Don't worry about it baby boy," Reid told him, "She'll embarrass herself one of these days and then she'll stop being a loser."

"Hey Reid," Delilah said coming back into the truck, "Shove it!"  
They finally parked and joined Tyler and Delilah's parents.

"Ok, is everyone ready to go?" William asked all of them.

"Yep, let's go," Delilah responded and she started walking towards Fenway, not even looking around to see if the others were following her.

"Let's go catch her," Charlotte said to her husband and the boys. The Sons of Ipswich began to jog after Delilah, while her parents walked behind them.

"I don't know where she thinks she's going," Tyler said, "She doesn't even have her ticket."

They all finally caught up with Delilah and went into Fenway Park. Delilah was leading the way to their seats, which were very good because her father had gotten them from one of his clients. William Simms was a powerful attorney.

"Wow," Delilah breathed, taking in everything. She sat down and watched the Sox and the A's warm up. Everyone else sat around her and began talking amiably to the people around them. The game finally started twenty minutes later. Everyone stood up for the playing of the National Anthem and watched as the first pitch was thrown.

"Ow ow!" Delilah called. The Athletics were up to bat first but sat back down quickly as Schilling, the Boston pitcher, didn't give up one hit. The game continued on as such, the score being 0-0. During the top of the third inning, Delilah's stomach started to growl.

"Hey Daddy," she called to her dad, poking Reid hard in the side as he snorted with laughter.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can I have some money? I'm hungry." William passed down some money to his daughter.

"I'm coming too," Tyler said getting up with his twin.

"Me too," Pogue said. Caleb and Reid also stood up and the five of them left.

They got in line to buy food with Tyler and Delilah shoved to the back because "they were the youngest." The line got longer behind them. Delilah turned around to see a group of boys standing behind her who looked about her age. She did a double take after seeing a shirt on one of them that said "Ipswich High School Baseball". She turned back around and asked Tyler what he wanted.

"Hmm, a hot dog, some fries, and coke," He responded running his eyes over the menu above the cashier. Caleb was ordering his food now, while Pogue waited for him, holding his own assortment of food. Once Caleb had his food, he and Pogue headed for the condiment stand to load up on everything imaginable.

Reid was ordering his food when Delilah said to Tyler, "Hey, let's just share fries."

"No!" Tyler said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Why? I want some but I know I won't eat them all by myself," she said.

"Yes you will! You always do! Just get your own and if you don't want them, I'll eat whatever's left," Tyler said.

Delilah narrowed her eyes at him, but conceded. They were finally at the front of the line and Delilah stepped up to a rather annoyed looking cashier, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need two hot dogs, two french fries, a coke, and a water," Delilah said, counting on her fingers as she said each item.

"Is that all?" the cashier huffed.

"Yeah," Delilah said wrinkling her eyebrows together in annoyance.

Delilah paid, then turned away from the angry cashier and rolled her eyes at Reid, who was standing a little ways away waiting for them. He smirked and winked at her. The cashier put the hot dogs and drinks out, but only one fry. "You'll have to wait a minute for the other fry, we're making some new ones."

"Okay," Delilah said.

"Well," Tyler said scooping up his food, "Have fun with that, I'm going to get ketchup."

"What? No! Wait for me!" Delilah replied raising her eyebrows. She didn't want to stand there alone.

"No, you wait, and I'll get your ketchup for you. A lot of ketchup," He added before Delilah could speak. He knew his sister put ketchup on everything. He walked away with Reid, and there was not much she could do to stop him without causing a scene.

"You know," a deep, soothing voice in Delilah's ear said, "If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't leave you alone waiting for fries."

She turned around to see the boy who was wearing the HIS Baseball shirt. "Well," she began, "If you were my boyfriend, you would know that he was my brother."

"Oh," the boy said, comprehension sparking in his eyes, "Well, were was the other one with blonde hair your boyfriend?"

"I don't think it's any of your business who my boyfriend is," Delilah replied calmly. She looked over his face. He was very cute, so Delilah decided to drop her guard. "But no, he wasn't."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," She said carelessly.

"I'm Brent," He said holding out his hand.

"That's nice," She said teasingly taking his hand.

"Well?" He asked, "Are you going to make me beg? Because I will if I have to, but I'd rather you didn't make me."

Delilah smiled, "I'm Delilah." The cashier finally put her fries on the counter. Delilah picked them up and took a step away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Brent said jumping out of line, "Can I have your number?"

"Oh no, sorry, I don't give my number out to random boys a the ballpark," Delilah said, "But," she pointed at his shirt, "I live in Ipswich too, so maybe I'll see you around." She turned on her heal and walked back to her seat.

The game continued on to end in a shut out for the Red Sox, 7-0. "Woo Red Sox!" Delilah called, "I love you Papi!"

"Alright Delilah," her mother said pulling her arm, "I'm sure David Ortiz knows you love him, but we have to go." Delilah gave a sad look towards the field and reluctantly followed her mother. Opposite to the beginning of the game where she led the way into the stadium, Delilah now lagged behind not wanting to leave. They were passing through a crowd of drunken college guys who were celebrating the victory and Tyler dropped behind to walk with his sister, his older brother instincts kicking in. The other Sons followed suit.

"See you around Delilah," a familiar voice called. Delilah turned to see Brent with his friends, who were talking, but watching her at the same time. Brent smiled and winked at her, but before she could make any response, Tyler latched onto her arm and pulled her away. Pogue, whether accidentally or, more likely, on purpose, shifted his position so Brent was blocked from Delilah's view.

"I don't need your help," she spat, pulling her arm out of Tyler's grip once they were outside the stadium. Tyler glanced back at her, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get her started.

"So how about Ortiz's triple?" Caleb jumped in quickly trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Delilah jumped into talk about the game. They reached their cars and Delilah was squished in the back between Reid and Caleb. Pogue had beaten Reid to the front seat. Delilah chatted on happily about the game and other stuff that had happened during their evening at Fenway. She was so wound up that she talked, or sang, all the way home. The boys didn't mind much though, it was better than having her mad. The only incident was when a song, "Back in Black" by AC/DC, came on and Delilah began singing, very poorly.

"Please stop!" Reid moaned leaning his head on the window, "You are ruining it for me!" But this just encouraged her, and she sang even louder and leaned against Reid, who grabbed her and tried to cover her mouth. The song ended though and Delilah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know you love it," She said sitting back up straight in her seat. When they got home the boys left and Delilah went up to her room. She kicked off her shoes as she entered and quickly tore off her clothes, pulling on her pajamas. When she jumped into bed and snuggled into her pillows and blankets, she fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So I was on vacation and I didn't have Internet access, but now I'm home and I will be keeping the story as up to date as possible! So thanks to all the readers who have added this story to there story alerts, and please review! I'm writing because I like the story, but mostly for you, so please let me know when you like or dislike something. Thanks! Here's your next chapter!

**Chapter 4:**

Delilah and Tyler were on their way to Nicky's. Delilah was driving her new Lexus convertible because she had just officially received her license. It was the first time that she was driving without her parents.

"Woo!" She screamed as she sped up around a curve.

"Shit Delilah!" Tyler exclaimed, his body tensing, "Don't do that! If you wreck this car Mom and Dad are going to kill you!"

"Oh stop worrying," she responded, but she did slow down because she knew he was right.

Once they were safely parked, the twins went into Nicky's looking for very different people. Tyler, as usual was looking for Reid, Caleb, and Pogue, while Delilah was looking for Brent Watts. It had been three weeks since they had met at the Red Sox game and Brent had made it a point to find out who Delilah was. After some shallow digging, he had uncovered that she was Delilah Simms who attended Spencer Academy. He had also discovered that she was often found at Nicky's and he decided to stalk the place until her found her. Delilah was pleasantly surprised when he first approached her at the bar and even more pleased to find him to be everything she liked in a boy. He was tall, tone, and good looking. He was also charming and clever. They had hit it off instantly.

After a hanging out a few more times at Nicky's, Delilah felt safe enough to give him her cell phone number. She was always cautious of giving out too much of her personal information, but something about Brent made her feel safe and she threw caution to the wind. This had led to late night talks about nothing in particular and nights out to movies and more baseball games, which was their common passion.

Tonight they had planned on meeting up at Nicky's so they could be together but spend some time with their friends as well. Delilah, who usually preferred jeans and t-shirts to all other articles of clothing, had decided to wear a skirt tonight because the last time they had been out, Brent had mentioned that he liked to see a girl wearing a skirt. So Delilah had pulled on one of the few skirts she owned, a faded jean mini. She paired it with a bright yellow polo and a pair of cute, beaded flip-flops.

Once in the bar, Delilah strolled slowly around the place looking for Brent while Tyler made a beeline for the pool table where Reid was playing with Pogue.

"Baby boy," Reid greeted him not looking up from the table where he was carefully aiming to put a ball in a hole. He sunk it with no trouble and looked up at Tyler and Pogue who had been watching him.

"So what's going on?" Tyler asked looking around.

"Oh not much," Pogue replied now eyeing his next shot.

"So she's still talking to him?" Reid asked. He had followed Tyler's narrowed gaze to the place where Brent had just approached Delilah. He had taken her hands in his and bent down to kiss her.

"Yeah," Tyler scoffed turning away from the sight but throwing a glance over his shoulder every once in a while.

* * *

"You're wearing a skirt," Brent smirked as his hand moved down to the bottom of the skirt.

"Well," Delilah said pushing his hand away, "You said you liked them."

Brent pulled his hand back realizing that he had crossed a boundary. He moved his hand instead back over hers and pulled her to the bar, "Two cokes."

"Actually, can I just have a bottle of water?" Delilah asked.

"Why can't you just drink the coke?" Brent asked.

"Well, I just don't want all the sugar, I want water," Delilah said.

"But I already ordered the coke," Brent responded.

Delilah wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "But you didn't even ask me if that's what I wanted."

"I shouldn't have to ask you," Brent said under his breath.

"If it's that big of a deal," Delilah exclaimed, her temper rising, "I'll just buy my own."

She made to grab he wallet out of her purse but Brent pushed it away, "No," he said, "You were right, I should have asked you. I'll just drink them both. Can I have a bottle of water too?" He called to Nicky.

"Thanks," Delilah said as she took the bottle. She still was a little confused by why it had been such a big deal to Brent, but she shrugged it off and followed him to a table where some of his friends were sitting.

* * *

"You know," Reid said as he watched Delilah and Brent from across the room, "I don't think I trust him."

"Me either!" Tyler added looking happy that someone had agreed with him. All for Sons were sitting a table near the dance floor. They were all being eyed by a group of girls at the neighboring table but the boys attention was directed elsewhere. They had been discussing Brent and Delilah for the last five minutes. Tyler was trying to convince Caleb that Brent was no good, but Caleb was taking up for Delilah and telling Tyler to mind his own business. Pogue, like usual, had taken Caleb's side, however he did think it was a good idea to keep an eye on him. Reid had remained unusually quiet. He had been staring at Brent as if trying to read his personality.

"Well of course you don't trust him Tyler, she is your sister," Caleb responded, "but why don't you Reid?"

"I'm not sure. I've been watching him and just the way he acts, it's not right," Reid said.

"I haven't noticed anything," said Pogue, turning in his chair to get a better look, "He doesn't seem to be that bad."

Delilah and Brent had just headed out for the dance floor and all four boys were watching them intently. Delilah felt their gaze and looked over at them. She met their eyes with a glare and Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue looked quickly away, they didn't want to hear her rage at them later for being nosey. Reid, however, met her stare with a smirk and a wink. Delilah narrowed her eyes more at this, but Reid could see the ends of her mouth twitch as if she was trying to fight back a smile. She looked away from him and began to dance with Brent.

* * *

By the time it came to leave that night, the Sons had all decided that Brent was no good. As they were walking to the parking lot, all four were glaring at the back of Brent's head, which was a little ways ahead of them with Delilah. Watching several dances between the two, Caleb and Pogue had joined Tyler and Reid in thinking that Brent needed to go. He had never done anything blatantly upsetting; it was just the subtle things. The sons were boys, and they knew how boys worked, and seeing the way Brent treated Delilah made them uneasy.

"See," Tyler said, "I told you he was bad news."

"Yeah we said we agreed with you now," Pogue replied. They were walking to their cars. Brent and Delilah were at his car saying goodbye. The sons were watching them through narrowed eyes and verbally abusing Brent while leaning against Delilah's car.

Brent had bent down and was kissing Delilah, whose back was turned to the boys. "Oh god," Tyler said turning around so he didn't have to watch. He was gripping the car door, his knuckles slowly turning white. "Are they done yet?" He asked slowly turning around.

"No," Caleb said, "You might not want to turn around yet."

But it was too late. "What the fuck?" Tyler called. He had turned to see that their kissing had increased and Brent's hand was drifting dangerously low according to Tyler's belief. Before any of the others could stop, not like they would have tried very hard though, he had stormed over to the couple and pulled Delilah away.

"It's time to go," He told her over her angry words. Tyler had her by her wrist and she was trying to get free of him.

"Let me go Tyler!" She shrieked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your reputation," He muttered.

"My reputation?" She yelled trying even harder to get free.

"Hey!" Brent had joined in. He grabbed Tyler's arm and bent it back forcing him to let go of Delilah.

Tyler dropped his grip and spun around to face Brent, "Fuck you, man! Who the hell do you think you are making out with my sister in public like that?" Tyler pushed Brent back, who had not been expecting it and stumbled back a few steps.

"Tyler!" Delilah cried. Pogue, Caleb and Reid had all come running forward to help. Brent lunged at Tyler and the two began to fight.

"Stop it!" Delilah screamed, her eyes filling up with angry tears. Caleb was trying to break up the two by getting in between them. Delilah ran forward and tried to pull Brent away from her brother. Even though she liked Brent, and even though Tyler had started the fight, she didn't want him to get hurt, although he could have used his powers on Brent at any time.

Delilah had grabbed Brent's arm and was trying to pull him away. He was still trying to hit Tyler. "Get off!" He spat and he pushed Delilah away. She fell against a parked car and then to the ground. There was a cut up her leg from the car's license plate.

By this point, Pogue had used his power and pushed Brent back. It was rather dark and Brent didn't seem to notice that Pogue's eyes had gone all black. Brent stepped back from the fight and looked over at Delilah. He made to help her but Reid jumped in front of him.

"Don't touch her," He spat and then turned around to check on Delilah, "Are you ok?"  
There were tears running down her cheeks, but the cut wasn't very deep, "Yeah." Reid made to help her up. Caleb came over as well.

"Delilah, I'm sorry!" Brent called trying to step towards her. Tyler made to run at him again but Pogue stopped him.

"Let's just get her home," he told Tyler. Tyler glared at him, obviously wanting to beat the shit out of Brent, but then nodded. Caleb had taken her keys and had gone to open up Delilah's car. Reid was half carrying her over; she was still crying. Pogue and Tyler were following them.

"Delilah-," Brent began trying to follow.

"Don't," Tyler said, "You will never talk to her again! Keep the fuck away from her you piece of shit!" Brent stopped and just watched as they got Delilah to the car. Once there, Caleb healed her leg and Tyler got into the drivers seat. "Thanks," he said to the sons who would be riding home with Caleb.

"Yeah," Caleb said, "Just make sure she's ok."Tyler nodded and drove off to take his twin sister home. Once they were out of sight, Reid turned to see Brent who was heading back to his truck.

"Hey, asshole!" He called after him. Reid made his way over to him with Pogue and Caleb in flank, although they didn't think it was a good idea to let Reid talk to Brent. Once he was right in front of Brent, Reid grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against the truck. "You will never see her again! Do you understand? You will never lay a finger on her again you piece of shit!"

"You can't keep me from seeing her," Brent said, a steel cold look in his eye.

"You don't seem to understand. You saw how pissed her brother was, but me? I will kill you if you ever touch her again," Reid hissed. Then, he pulled his arm back and punched Brent right in the eye. He dropped to the ground and the boys could see blood leaking from between his fingers.

"Come on," Pogue said looking around to see a crowd of people heading towards them, "We need to go." The three boys left Brent kneeling on the ground and drove away. No one mentioned what had happened; it was silent the rest of the night.


End file.
